DUDE! Some Spoof Songs!
by Alicia tha skull
Summary: A bunch of spoof songs that I have put together, they go with the Lord of the Rings movies. Please R
1. Intro

Hey.  
  
Well, I love writing parodies and spoofs,  
  
So I thought I would put up my Spoofs for you all to read.  
  
So far I've changed them to go to Lord of the Rings.  
  
I hope you enjoy them!  
  
~*~Alicia tha skull~*~ 


	2. Spoof 1, Dark Rider's Cry

This is my first spoof. It goes to the song by Evenescence : Imaginary.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Imaginary by Evenescence.  
  
~Dark Rider's Cry~  
  
I linger 'round near Mordor  
  
Evil Dark Riders screaming the monsters calling the ring,  
  
Day by day  
  
Where the elves will whisper to me  
  
When the ring drops, as it's falling tell a story   
  
Chorus:  
  
You can not wield the rings powers  
  
A Dark Rider cry's no lullaby  
  
I lie in the shire by myself for hours  
  
and hear a painful cry come out of me   
  
This hobbit means so much  
  
with Saurons chaos -His reality  
  
I know well it must be destoryed sometime  
  
The nightmare I dream my own world is destroyed   
  
[Chorus x 1]  
  
Sitting up, hear those Dark Riders screaming  
  
Everything now with silence like ice  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The ring must be destroyed tonight   
  
[Chorus repeat till end.] 


	3. Spoof 2, Ring with a bearer

This spoof is to A Genie In A Bottle, by Christina Aguilera  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own A Genie In A Bottle, by Christina Aguilera  
  
~I'm A Ring With A Bearer~  
  
Gollums kept me locked up tight   
  
For a century of stupid nights  
  
I'm waiting for some one  
  
To come take me.  
  
Bilbo's licking his lips and coming my way  
  
But that don't mean I'll be ok  
  
Sauron, Sauron, Sauron  
  
(Sauron, Sauron, Sauron)   
  
Frodo:   
  
ohhh...  
  
The ring's saying let's go  
  
Ohhh....  
  
But Gandalfs sayin no   
  
Chorus:  
  
If you wanna rule with me, Sauron, theres a price to pay.  
  
I'm a ring with a bearer, you gutta wear me the right way  
  
If you wanna rule with me, I can take you and we will,  
  
You gutta make a big impression (oh yeah) Gutta kill some dudes   
  
I'm a ring with a bearer, Sauron,  
  
Gotta wear me the right way, Frodo.  
  
I'm a ring with a bearer, Sauron  
  
Come come come on and wear me out   
  
The orcs are killin' and the knights die slow,  
  
One more chance and then I'm ready to go  
  
Coming to Sauron,  
  
Who needs me.  
  
Frodo's racin' at the speed of light  
  
But that don't mean I'll die tonight  
  
Sauron, Sauron, Sauron  
  
(Sauron, Sauron, Sauron)   
  
Frodo:   
  
ohhh...  
  
The ring's saying let's go  
  
Ohhh....  
  
But Gandalfs sayin no   
  
[Chorus x1]   
  
Im a ring with a bearer Sauron  
  
Gutta wear me the right way, Sauron  
  
Im a ring with a bearer Sauron  
  
Come come come on and wear me out   
  
Frodo:   
  
ohhh...  
  
The ring's saying let's go  
  
Ohhh....  
  
But Gandalfs sayin no   
  
[Chorus x2]   
  
Im a ring with a bearer, Sauron  
  
Come come come on and wear me out 


	4. Spoof 3, Hobbit Eyes

This spoof is to Innocent Eyes by Delta Goodrem  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Innocent Eyes by Delta Goodrem  
  
~Hobbit Eyes~  
  
Now we must go to the grey heavens  
  
The ring is destroyed, it's time to go,  
  
Time to go with Samwise and Frodo  
  
Aragorn has passed and that one Ring won't last  
  
It's that same old jewl, trying to rule, that made us all cry  
  
I'll miss Frodo but he must go  
  
And I'll get lost in fantasies  
  
In Middle Earth there's mysteries  
  
Where elves never look old, and Mordor's never cold   
  
There's no ring.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da   
  
Galadriels lost in her reflection  
  
Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da   
  
Gave Frodo a star for some direction  
  
Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da   
  
For a little light inside the darkened skies  
  
Gollum makes some mistakes and lies  
  
Let me keep my faith and Hobbit eyes  
  
Now we must go to the grey heavens  
  
The hobbits back home wont leave you alone cause you destroyed the ring  
  
Aragorn has passed and that one Ring won't last  
  
It's that same old jewl, trying to rule that made us all cry  
  
I'll miss Frodo but he must go  
  
And I'll get lost in fantasies  
  
In Middle Earth there's mysteries  
  
Where elves never look old, and Mordor's never cold   
  
To the grey heavens with out the ring  
  
Without the burden on my skin  
  
I won't regret it this time  
  
Saruons creation, say good bye!  
  
My Hobbit eyes  
  
I'll miss Frodo but he must go  
  
And I'll get lost in fantasies  
  
In Middle Earth there's mysteries  
  
Where elves never look old, and Mordor's never cold 


	5. Spoof 4, See My Vest

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note:   
  
Hello!!! OKay so I've come up with another 'spoof song' (^_^)  
  
I came up with it when writing my parody for LOTR.   
  
So anyways, it's to 'See my vest' from the Simpsons.  
  
Dislcaimer: I do not own "See My Vest" That belongs to the 'Simpsons'(Which I also do not own). I also do not own the Lord of the rings or any of the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See my vest, see my Vest,  
  
Made from real Uruk-Hai chest  
  
Feel this Frodo he's no dodo  
  
Than his authentic Irish speedo  
  
Gandalf's hat t'was my cat  
  
My evening wear- Elrond's mat  
  
These white slippers are albino  
  
Made from one of those giant rhinos  
  
Pippin's hair underwear,  
  
Leggie's neck - I've got my share (^_^)  
  
Tattoo of Merry, on my belly  
  
It shall rest,  
  
Try my hobbit sized suit  
  
It comes one foot or two   
  
See my vest, see my vest  
  
See my vest.  
  
Like sly Smeagol who killed Deagol,  
  
It was that or somekind of seagul.  
  
But a Leggy in a tuxedo   
  
would be best  
  
So let's prepare these fans  
  
Find out where Leggy stands  
  
See my vest, see my vest, see my vest!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anyways I hoped you liked it (^_^) Review if you wish. 


End file.
